XMen, the new team
by Draculous
Summary: This is the story of the new x-men, they have children and their children take over the opperation when the world starts to go down hill, in the process of being REWRITTEN! Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Logan paced to and fro along the narrow room. He felt so _useless_. The other men in the room seemed to feel the same way, though none of them were pacing as he was.

He could smell blood; the sickly sweet, coppery aroma that tainted the air, but worst of all, her could smell _her_ blood.

His claws ached to come out – like they did whenever he could smell this much blood – but he kept them firmly in place, his hands balling up into fists to prevent any damage to the neat, white plastic chairs that lined the room.

His pacing ended when a small, homely woman entered the room. He could practically _feel_ the tension as everyone stared at her, waiting to hear the news.

However, the woman didn't seem to notice – or didn't care – and tucked her too short mousey brown hair behind her ear and pushed her glasses back up onto her nose.

Her fingers drummed against the side of the small clipboard that she was holding, and Logan could hear every last tap, he could see every movement she made, he could almost _see_ the blood throbbing through her veins.

"Mr. Howlett?" he asked, looking up expectantly, and Logan let out a breath that he hadn't even known he was holding in.

Logan followed the woman out of the room and down the hall. For such a small woman, she walked very quickly – as most nurses do – and Logan had to take twice the amount of steps that she did just to keep up.

"It's been quite a busy day today," she commented, rounding a corridor, "It feels as if I've been on my feet _all_ day!"

Logan ignored her. He didn't have time to listen to her inane babblings, all her wanted to do, was get to the room, and with as little fuss as possible.

"Is this is?" the woman asked, peering at the number on the door and comparing it to the one on her clipboard, but then she shook her head and continued down the corridor, "442, 442, where on _earth_ is room 442?"

Logan held back a sigh. He needed to stay on her good side if she was ever going to find the right room, and shouting at her, unleashing his claws and killing her like every fibre of his being was telling him to, would not help to achieve his goal.

Eventually, the search was over, and the little woman poked a thumb at room 442, before striding off at an even quicker pace. Logan took a deep breath, and entered the small room.

At the far side of the room were a bed and a small crib, and in the bad, lay the most beautiful woman that Logan had ever laid eyes upon.

Almost as quickly as the small nurse had moved, Logan made his way across the room, and when he reached her, he bent down low and kissed her forehead, before leaning back and sitting on his haunches.

"How are ya feelin' Wanda?" he asked and she smiled at him tiredly.

"Like the luckiest woman in the world," she decided and he beamed back at her, playing with a small lock of her curly brown hair.

"You might be the luckiest woman in the world, but I'm the luckiest man in the world," he told her, "First, being married to _you_ and now... _this_."

"Would you like to see her?" Wanda whispered to him and he almost fell back from the shock.

"It's a girl?" he asked, he had no idea _why_, but he'd almost expected it to be a boy.

"_She's_ a girl," Wanda corrected, moving herself so that she was sitting up, and pulling the small bundle from underneath her arm, before handing it to him.

Logan took the child from his wife's arms with the utmost care and moved the cloth just enough so that he could see the face of his newborn daughter.

He almost dropped his daughter there and then. She was the most beautiful thing he had seen in all his life. People always said that you couldn't know what a child would look like when they grew up until they were at least five or six years old, but he could tell, he _knew_ that she would be beautiful, even more beautiful than her mother.

"You got any ideas on what ta call her?" he asked, once he'd recovered his speech.

"I'm not quite sure, I think you should decide," she said, "Something as exotic and beautiful as she is."

"Serena? Malvina?" he asked, thinking aloud, "Honoria? Xenia? Kyra?"

"Wait! Wait!" she said, cutting him off from saying any other names, "Xenia. I like that name. What do you think?"

"Xenia Howlett," he mused, staring at his daughter, who gurgled up at him affectionately.

"It fits," Wanda offered and Logan nodded.

"It does," he agreed, "Xenia Howlett it is."

Logan smiled at his daughter, wiggling a finger at her teasingly, and she reached up a small, delicate hand and clasped it with a surprisingly strong grip.

"She's a tough one," Logan laughed as Xenia manoeuvred his finger into his mouth and chewed on it, "Ouch! She had teeth!"

Wanda smiled as he nursed his – now bleeding – finger against his chest.

"She has the X-gene," Wanda stated proudly, "Like mother like daughter, like father like daughter."

Logan nodded, watching as his child began to fall asleep.

"Do you think it would be okay," he started, "If I took her to see some old friends?"

"Of course," she said, seemingly delighted by the idea, "We've both been thoroughly checked."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I could stay?"

"No!" she answered slightly too quickly, "I mean, go and get your friends, I'm sure they'd all be so jealous when they see our little princess."

"If you say so," he said, standing and carrying Xenia out into the corridor.

Logan went along a few more corridors - taking far too many lefts and rights for his liking – and eventually, he came to the guest's waiting room.

Inside the waiting room, among other people, was an ageing bald man in a wheelchair, and beside him, a large, ape-like man whose body was covered in blue fur.

Logan made his way over to the men. They both smiled when they noticed him.

"Logan," said the blue-furred man, when he stood beside them, "Good to see you old friend."

"As per usual, hank stole the words from my mouth," said the bald man, and then he looked at the bundle in Logan's arms, "And who might this be?"

"Charles, Hank, I'd like you to meet Xenia. Xenia Howlett," Logan said, almost bursting with pride as he handed the infant to Charles.

Charles stared into the face of Logan's daughter, his face covered by a mask of awe.

"She is truly remarkable," Charles said, as if he was examining something from under a microscope, "How dainty and yet, so peaceful looking. She's going to be quite the handful when she grows up."

Charles handed the baby carefully over to Hank.

"Astonishing," he said, as he cooed at her, "Quite the sight to behold."

With a great reluctance, Hank handed Xenia back to her father.

"Yeah, she's got one hell of a bite on her too," Logan said, showing his two oldest friends his wounded finger, and both chortled.

"It would seem you have a mutant on your hands, or in them, as the case is," Charles said happily.

"So, how is Wanda getting on?" Hank asked, "I haven't seen her for a considerable amount of time."

"She's great," Logan beamed, "You can come and see her if you want, I'm sure she won't mind the company."

Logan started down the corridor, Charles and Hank following, and managed to find his way back on the first go. He knocked on the door gently, wanting to be quiet, in case she was sleeping.

He opened the door a fraction and poked his head in.

"Wanda, honey, are you okay if Hank and - " he stopped short of finishing his sentence.

The windows next to the bed were open, the curtains torn to shreds, the late night rain was pouring through them, soaking the equally tattered bed sheets. Wanda was nowhere to be seen.

Logan ran into the room, nearly throwing Xenia in her crib in his haste to pick up a scent – _any_ scent – but he couldn't find any.

He walked up to the curtains and took a long, deep smell, but there was no scent. It was as if the hospital sterilisation had managed to seep into his nose.

His knees buckled underneath him and he fell to the floor with a feral wail of despair. Charles rolled slowly into the room, and Hank followed.

Hank picked up Xenia while Charles probed the room telepathically for any signs of an intruder, when he could find none, he looked over at Hank.

Hank nodded and handed Xenia to Logan, hoping that the sight of his child would soothe him.

Logan smiled sadly down at his daughter.

"I guess it's just you and me now kid," he said, and Xenia blinked up at him.

- Heya! It's me Draculous! I just wanted to say, thank you, to those of you who have read this, and also, this is a sort of plea for reviews! So, PLEASE review! X


	2. Chapter 2

Raising Xenia had been hard, Logan could admit that. He'd overcome so many challenges in his life – most of them leaving him maimed – but raising his daughter had been one of the hardest tasks that he'd had to encounter.

It was almost funny to think that he and his daughter were so similar, and yet, so different.

She looked a lot like her mother, but had some similar characteristics as her father. Her hair was long and straight, a beautiful chestnut brown that was exactly the same colour as Wanda's, but her eyes were bright green, just like Logan's. He skin was slightly tanned and flawless, and her lips – whenever she was angry or upset – would curl into the perfect pout that would leave anyone smiling and willing to do whatever she wanted.

After Wanda had disappeared without a trace six years before, Logan had moved back to Canada. He liked Canada - so much space with so few people – and he had bought a one-story shack in the middle of an empty valley.

And now, he was sat on the tattered sofa in front of the TV, a beer can in his hand, and his daughter at his side.

He was watching his football game, and Xenia sat beside him, curled up in a ball as she waited patiently for the game to end.

She'd never seen the allure of American football, he knew that, but then again, he didn't like basketball, and that was what she was waiting to watch. He had no idea where her love for the sport of giants had come from – it certainly wasn't from _him_ – but he had indulged in it, letting her have the TV whenever her team was playing, buying her some of the overly priced memorabilia and even sitting through the games with her.

Logan honestly didn't see her fascination with the game, but he loved to watch the growing intensity in her eyes as she worked out who was going to win, how the defence and offense should be playing, what strategies could be used and how many slam dunks would be performed by each of the team's favourites.

Logan jumped into the air, nearly spilling his beer in the process, as his team scored the winning touchdown, pumping his fist in the air. He smiled down at his daughter, knowing that he had proved her wrong because she was always saying how useless his team was.

However, Xenia wasn't paying attention, in fact, she was lying on her half of the sofa with her head down, her eyes closed, and she was shivering ever so slightly.

"Hey, Xenia," he said, leaning over her and poking her slightly, "Xenia, babe, are you alright?"

She couldn't be tired already; she'd only just had lunch. When she didn't answer him, he poked her a little more forcibly and she rolled onto her back.

Logan's half-empty beer can crashed to the floor. Xenia's eyes were completely white.

Her mouth opened, as if she was taking a deep breath, and then she started screaming.

Logan fell back. The scream was high pitched and constant, ringing through his ears.

Mustering a strength that he had thought had long since diminished within him, Logan stumbled across the room and over to his daughter's side, clinging onto the sofa as if it was the thread of life itself.

"Xenia talk to me!" he shouted over her screams of agony, "You're scaring me! You wouldn't wanna scare your old man, would ya?"

When no answer came, he pushed himself up with his arms, and ran to her bedroom, pulling a sheet off her bed and dashing back into the living room, before wrapping his daughter in the sheet.

Once he was sure his daughter was secured in the sheet, he picked her up and kicked the front door of his house open, making the hinges rattle, and didn't even bother to kick it shut in his haste to get his daughter into the car.

He sped out of the valley and onto the main road, but had to stop before he reached the motorway so that he could strap her down with seatbelts because she had begun flailing so much that she had loosened the sheets around her and was in serious danger of falling and causing him to crash.

Once she was thoroughly secured, he spent the next few hours on the road, trying to drown out the sound of his daughter's screaming with loud music, and nonchalantly pretending that he wasn't speeding.

After what seemed like centuries, but was probably no more than a few hours, Logan reached the ever familiar gates of the Xavier institute.

The gates opened only just in time, and Logan sped up the driveway, skidding to a halt only when he was mere inches from a collision with the front door.

He jumped out of the car, pulling Xenia out of the back as he did so, and stormed the last few steps to the front door of the mansion. Taking a small step back, Logan pounded at the door with his foot – nearly keeling over in the process -, knowing that he wouldn't be strong enough to kick it down.

The door opened almost immediately, and Hank stood above him – his long blue fur soaked, as he had been in the shower moments earlier -, taking the small girl swathed in the sheet into his arms, and hurrying along the corridors and down the stairs and into the lab.

Logan ran after Hank, and even with his speed, Hank was there long before he was, with Xenia strapped to an operating table, and offering Logan one of the pristine white chairs, which Logan adamantly refused.

"Just tell me what's happening to my little girl Hank," Logan demanded through gritted teeth.

Hank sighed deeply and began rummaging about in the small draw next to the operating table, until he pulled out a syringe.

"I am going to take a blood sample; it's the easiest way to determine what exactly is going on with her," Hank explained, and then gave a weak, friendly smile when he saw the ever whitening face of Logan, "Perhaps you should take a seat."

Logan nodded with a grunt of consent, and slumped into the chair behind him.

He watched as the needle delved into his daughter's delicate skin, watching as the blood rushed up the syringe.

Once the syringe was full, Hank left the screaming girl at the operating table, and made his way over to the microscope on the other side of the room.

As precisely as he could with all of the noise around him, Hank placed a small amount of blood onto a thin glass slide, and then slid the slide under the microscope, placing his at the top and adjusting the focus before coming away from it and nodding to himself.

"Do not fret, Logan," Hank said calmly, "Your daughter is - oh how should I put it? – _metamorphosing_."

"She's what?" Logan demanded over the screaming of his only child, "In English Hank!"

"She's... mutating," Hank said, staring into his overly-large blue hands as if there was suddenly something very new and exciting to look at.

"My daughter is _what_?" Logan shouted, rising from his chair, his hands curling into fists.

"It's simple really," Hank said, "She has not shown any sign of any inborn mutant powers – other than her overly sharp teeth when she was born – and given that you and W- I mean, given that both her parents were mutants, it gave her a fifty percent chance of having powers and a fifty percent chance of not having them. And it seems that she is currently receiving her powers in a rather forceful way."

"Simple?" Logan questioned, his teeth grinding together, "Simple? My daughter is strapped to that table, screaming her heart out, and you think it's simple?"

"When I said _simple_, I meant that her metamorphosis would happen in one go, not in short, sharp bursts that would cause her repetitive discomfort."

Logan took a deep breath.

"So Hank," he said slowly, "What are my daughter's powers gonna be?"

"That is a question that I do not yet have the answer for," he said, "We shall have to wait and see."

Xenia's screams and flailing lasted for another few hours, before, just as suddenly as they had started, they stopped. They ended so quickly, that it took both men completely by surprise.

"Is she... is she okay?" Logan whispered, unable to speak any louder, fearing that the slightest noise might set her off again.

"She is... breathing," Hank answered evasively.

With a sudden force, Xenia's whole body shook, short and sharp, before stopping again. Both men held their breath. She shook again, and this time, she didn't stop, her whole body shaking so hard that the restraints on the operating table groaned as they started to buckle, but didn't break.

"What the hell's happening to her?" Logan demanded.

"This seems to be her metamorphosis," Hank observed, "It should take too long now. I hope."

Xenia started to scream again, and small, bullet like objects flew across the room, sticking into the far wall like small knives.

Cautiously, Logan made his way across the room and stared in wonder at the small fingernails and toenails that were stuck in the wall.

He turned back to his daughter just in time to watch her shudder one final time, but as the shudder reached each part of her body, her skin seemed to be replaced by a dull orange and black fur.

She screamed one final time, and then she stopped. Everything in the room seemed to stand still.

Logan blinked, and then looked back at his daughter. He almost didn't recognise her. She looked like... she looked like a _tiger_. She was the same size, and she had the same beautiful chestnut brown hair, but where her finger and toenails should have been, there were wickedly sharp claws that retracted whenever she inhaled, and came back out again whenever she exhaled. She had orange fur striped with black and her ears had become slightly pointed at the tops.

Her hand flexed slightly, as if she was regaining consciousness and Logan ran to her side.

She opened her eyes and blinked up at him. Her normal round pupil had been replaced with small feline slits.

"Good morning daddy," she said with a yawn that showed off her pointed canines.

"Good morning sweetheart," he said lovingly.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around, before cocking her head when she saw Hank, "Who is that? And why am I tied up?"

"Hello Xenia," Hank said, coming over to stand behind Logan's shoulder, smiling down at her as he took over the situation, "You are in your new home, and I am your Uncle Hank. You were going through a slightly... _difficult_ stage in your life. I shall untie you now, and then we can pick out a room for you to stay in as long as you promise to try and get some sleep."

"I promise," Xenia beamed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been ten years since I had moved into the mansion. I lived there with my Uncle Hank, my Grandpa Xavier and my Daddy.

Quite a long time ago, Grandpa had taught me how to use my powers responsibly, he'd trained me not to lose control, because he always said that, if anything bad were to happen, keeping a cool head and a sound mind was the only way to make sure that I came out alright in the end.

Uncle Hank said that I was lucky, because I was able to go from my tiger-form to being human again very quickly and without any harm, but I didn't see it that way, I just saw it as a bother. I was allowed to walk around the mansion in my tiger-form – unless we had guests – but whenever Daddy allowed me to go out into the town, I had to become human again, and sometimes I would forget, and someone would see me, but that was okay, because Grandpa could just wipe there memory. It was still annoying though.

Daddy still owned our little shack, and we went there on holiday sometimes, but Daddy said that we couldn't stay there for long, because he wanted me to turn out like the lady I was destined to be, not some crack-head who liked to slum it down by the river like all of the other people that lived around the little shack.

It was a sunny day, I realised as I opened my eyes. I liked the sun. Some days I liked nothing better than to bask under its warmth for hours on end, and then on others it was extremely boring and I wanted a storm or something else that made a lot of noise and made everyone else stay inside so that I could roam the town at night without fear of getting caught.

I couldn't decide if I wanted to get out of bed or not, it was a sunny day after all, but if I got up, Daddy would make me eat breakfast, and I _hate_ breakfast.

I rolled over and stared at my clock with bleary eyes. It was just past ten o'clock, which meant that I wouldn't be able to sneak out without having breakfast.

I sighed dramatically and pulled the cover over my head, allowing myself ten seconds more of darkness, before I burst out of bed, not allowing myself to dwell on the possibility of having a _sick_ day.

I quickly pulled on my denim hot pants and new white t-shirt from where I'd left them over the back of my chair the night before and ran a comb through my hair, before walking over to my balcony doors.

I breathed in the fresh air, loving the way it caressed my face and hair, and looked down to see Uncle Hank sitting on the edge of the fountain underneath my favourite patch of trees.

At that second, whilst I was pondering whether or not to go back inside, Uncle Hank looked up, and, smiling at me, beckoned me down with a crooked blue finger.

I sighed and closed the balcony doors behind me. I took a step back and ran at the delicate white wooden railing, vaulting over it with my arms outstretched and catching onto the branch. Carefully, I slid off the branch and landed on the fountain edge by Uncle Hank.

"I was hoping that you would try another one of your futile attempts to sneak out of you balcony," he said wistfully, "I rather like it at this time of year."

"It wouldn't be so futile if you didn't try to find me," I mentioned and Uncle Hank laughed loudly.

"True, but if I didn't try to find you, then you wouldn't have you breakfast, and then your father would only worry," he smiled, standing and stretching, "You haven't forgotten about Xavier, have you?"

"Nope," I beamed, "I've got it right there on my calendar! Grandpa will be _so_ happy that we remembered this year!"

Tomorrow was Grandpa's birthday. He was going to be... well, _really, really old_. Last year, we all completely forgot about it, and he knew. Sometimes it didn't help that he was a telepath.

"Good," Hank said, scratching the mop of blue fur on his head – it was in a serious need of a trim -, "Because we're throwing him a surprise party this year, to make up for our hideous mistake last year."

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"It can hardly be a _surprise_ party," I told him, "Grandpa's a telepath. _Remember_?"

"Of course that has been taken into consideration," he announced, "We have each told Xavier - at separate intervals so that it doesn't seem suspicious but instead nurturing – that he should rest and that, if there are any problems in the foreseeable future, Logan and I can take care of it."

"But what if you and Daddy aren't here to take care of it?" I asked, "What will happen then?"

Hank smiled at me affectionately, _everybody_ did, at least they did whenever I said _'Daddy'_. I never really saw the problem with it. Just because I'm sixteen now doesn't mean that I have to call him Dad, or even _Father_.

"Then you can take care of it. You are a strong-willed and capable young woman," he said, extending his arm to me, I took it, linking my arm through his, "But, for now you should have some breakfast, you're going to need it, we've invited some old friends of ours and most of them have children around your age. And I'm sorry to say that you'll be catering to their each and every whim."

Uncle Hank and I walked through the garden at a leisurely pace, enjoying the scenery that was just for us.

Eventually, we made our way through the mansion and into the kitchen, where Daddy sat at the table, a mug of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

I walked over to him and reached around him, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek, my lips brushing against the scratchy stubble that decorated his face.

"Morning Daddy," I said, pouring myself some cereal and sitting opposite him at the table, "When are the guests arriving?"

"Morning sweetheart," he said, smiling at me adoringly, "Soon, I guess."

"But _how_ soon?" I asked, wanting to be prepared for whatever was to come.

"Well, the invite asked them to be here in about..." Daddy looked down at his watch, "Fifteen minutes. But knowing some of our friends, they're either gonna turn up really early or so damn late that it's actually dark."

I huffed at Daddy's vagueness and went back to eating my cereal.

"Hey Daddy?" I asked and he looked at me from over the rim of his newspaper, "How old is Grandpa going to be?"

"That's none of your business you cheeky little runt," Daddy said, trying to frown at me but failing.

"I was only wondering, because then I could figure out how old _you_ are," I told him, "You know, you've never once told me."

"And for a good reason," he harrumphed, "Your old man's gettin' pretty old."

"You're not _that_ old Daddy," I promised him but he looked back at me in a way that insinuated that he was _very much_ older than he appeared to be.

Before Uncle Hank or I could utter any words of reassurance to Daddy, the doorbell rang. We stared at each other for a moment, unsure as of what to do. We didn't have visitor very often, and now we had to host a party with _hundreds_ of them.

"Where's Charles?" Daddy asked, looking around as if he could see through walls – which, of course, he _couldn't_.

"He's fishing," Uncle Hank said, standing from his place at the table, "And he shall continue to do so until tomorrow evening."

Uncle Hank loped out of the room and Daddy and I stared at each other. It was clear that he was trying to figure out which of their old friends would arrive first.

After a few moments, Hank returned to the kitchen followed by a tall, scrawny woman and an equally tall, scruffy haired man wearing tacky red sunglasses.

The woman's skin was pale, probably due to her bright ginger hair and she wore a scowl on her face. The man didn't seem bothered by much. He just stood by the side of the scrawny woman, keeping his head down.

I watched the look on Daddy's face as he realised who had just entered the room, it went from his usual nonchalant stare, to a stunned gawp.

I looked back over to the man and woman. There was nothing particularly special or interesting about them, and yet Daddy was looking at them as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Jean? Are you feeling well?" Hank asked the ginger woman – Jean – as she stared at Daddy.

"Oh, I'm fine Hank," Jean said, snapping out of her dreamlike haze, "Just tired, is all. The kids are just out fetching our bags for us. I _do_ hope you don't mind our staying for the party."

"Oh no, my dear, it will be our pleasure," Uncle Hank said, ever the gentleman, though I could practically _see_ the tension in the room, but I couldn't figure out why. Uncle Hank turned his gaze to the scruffy haired man, "How are the children getting along Scott?"

"The kids are doing great," Scott said, smiling weakly but keeping his gaze with the floor, "Lola-Jean is doing exceptionally well. She's been bumped up to being a freshman now, though we expect she'll be moved up a few grades again when they realise how truly brilliant she is."

Before Scott could finish telling Uncle Hank how amazing his children where, Jean fixed him with a glare and he instantly stopped whatever he was thinking of saying.

"Jean-Scott, however, is doing terribly," Jean announced loudly, as if the academic failures of her son was something that everyone would enjoy hearing about, "He's still a junior, he hasn't been moved up a single grade in his _entire_ life."

"I'm sure he's just a late developer," Uncle Hank reassured her, "Though Xenia is of a junior age, perhaps the two of them could keep each other company?"

"That sounds wonderful Hank," Jean smiled with no enthusiasm, before looking around the room, "But, who's Xenia?"

Uncle Hank smiled and waved his hand in my direction.

"This is Xenia."

"Oh Hank! That's wonderful!" Jean smiled, "I didn't know you had a daughter!"

"Hank's not my Daddy," I practically spat out, hoping she would realise that I most certainly did _not_ like her.

"Did you just say _'Daddy'_?" she laughed, "If you're a junior that would make you at _least_ sixteen. Why would a sixteen year old call their father _Daddy_?"

"I'm sorry, did I say something funny?" I asked, even I could hear the edge creep into my voice, Daddy finally looked away from his newspaper, giving me a warning glare, "Do you find the way I talk comical?"

"I am so sorry Xenia," Jean said, trying to control herself, whilst her husband seemed to be trying to blend in with the furniture, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It doesn't seem that way to me," I mentioned, "To me, it seems that you want everyone to think you're better than you actually are, which has got to be difficult for you, as you seem to be the lowest type of dirt I've ever seen."

I smile had instantly disappeared from Jean's face, and was replaced by a natural frown.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say," she practically snarled.

"Oh, well I'm _truly_ sorry," I said with deliberate sarcasm.

She glared at me, and I could practically _see_ the moment that she tried to telepathically enter my mind.

I smiled, letting her in, making her feel as if it was all her doing, making sure that she felt safe, before moving into my mind myself.

I could see Jean not a few steps away from me, her back turned to me as she looked around for any information that she could use against me.

As quietly as I could, I imagined a cage and watched as it flew from the nonexistent ceiling and crashed down around her.

Jean spun around, her eyes wild, like that of a caged animal.

"What did you _do_?" she shrieked, grabbing hold of the metal bars of the cage and shaking them with all her might.

"Oh, you mean this?" I asked, indicating to the bleak grey nothingness that I had created inside my mind, "Grandpa taught me how to do it. It's like a shielding mechanism against unwanted intruders inside my mind. It comes in handy every now and then, doesn't it?"

"Let me out!" she screeched, banging her fists against the bars, "You'll have to eventually! Only Xavier is powerful enough to contain me telepathically!"

"You see, that's where the problem lies, Jean," I said, smiling at the look of confusion on her face, "Because, I'm not a telepath."

"You're lying," Jean said, concentrating on telepathically removing the bars, and failing, "That's how you're keeping me here!"

"No, Jean, no it's not. I'm keeping you here, because I _want_ to. In essence, you could call me the Ultimate Mutant, and you wouldn't be lying," I smiled at the discomfort that she was going through, "So I think it would be best if you _didn't_ cross me again. _Ever_."

Before she had a chance to answer back, I pushed her out of my mind with as much force as I could muster, and then I was back in the kitchen, and Jean was falling into Scott's arms.

"Jean!" he shouted, "Jean, what's wrong?"

I just smiled at them innocently.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Daddy paced back and forward in front of me, scratching his side burns agitatedly. He stopped in front of me, as if to say something, but then he stopped, as if to say something to me, but then he just shook his head and continued walking. Uncle hank climbed down from the bar on the ceiling,

"We're very disappointed in you xenia." Uncle hank said when daddy couldn't say a thing.

"Why?" I asked. I hadn't done anything wrong really, it should be jean being punished, not me, she tried to read my mind, know what I'm thinking, it was her fault, she started it. I pouted,

"She started it." I said. Uncle hank looked down at me, trying not to look happy and proud that I had developed new powers.

"That may have been the case but..." uncle hank started to say but daddy cut him off,

"But jean and scot and their kids are our guests! You can't go messing with our guests!" Daddy shouted. Daddy shouted, at _me_, daddy never shouted at me. I could feel my bottom lip start to quiver,

"Daddy..." I managed to whimper, "Daddy, you _shouted_ at me." I said; Tears starting to build in my eyes. Daddy suddenly realised what he had done and his tone of voice calmed down,

"I'm sorry baby. Look I'll make it up to you, I promise. You just won't look after the _grey-summers_' family." Daddy ground his teeth when he said grey-summers. I was going to think about it, but then I got bored and gave up.

"Okay daddy, whatever makes you happy." I said, getting up and hugging him. There came a knock from the door,

"I'll get it!" Said uncle hank, he got up and walked out of the room, there was the brief sound of chatter before uncle hank returned with a messy looking man, behind them walked a guy around my age; he had long black hair and black leathers on. He was glaring at everything, that is until he saw me, of course, and then he looked away and glared at something else. The messy haired man looked at me,

"Hank, I never knew you had a daughter." The messy haired man said. This was the second time uncle hank had been mistaken as my daddy; at least this man wasn't poncy like the others had been. Before uncle hank, daddy or I could say otherwise, a lady with purple hair and a strange purple tattoo over one eye walked in.

"Betsy, my it's been years since i've had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon you." Uncle hank said. The woman known as Betsy smiled,

"Likewise hank. Logan!" Betsy said

"What?" Daddy asked, looking around as if there was something wrong.

"Your daughter is so beautiful..." Betsy said, looking at me. I smiled at her; she was nicer than the other telepath.

"Whoa, that's Logan's daughter?" The messy haired man asked

"Yeah, you got a problem with that Cajun?" daddy growled

"No, just saying. What's your name Cher?" the messy haired man asked

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours." I said, smiling sweetly. The messy haired man laughed,

"Remy Etienne LeBeau, at your service Cher." Remy said, with a low bow.

"Xenia Aria Howlett, though I'd prefer it if you didn't use my middle name, unless it's totally necessary." I said. Remy laughed,

"Only if you don't use mine," Remy smiled and winked

"Deal," I said.

"This is my wife, Betsy, and my son Magnus." Remy said.

"I would introduce you to my family, but it looks like you already know them." I said, smiling.

"That I do." Remy said. Daddy smiled down at me,

"Xenia, be a darling and show this lot to their rooms." Daddy said. I nodded,

"Okay daddy," I said. I looked at the others,

"What room are you staying in?" I asked

"Myself and Betsy will be staying in room 42, but Magnus will be staying in room 8." Remy said.

"That's next door to me." I said

"Great. Logan do you mind if xenia shows Magnus around after we've been roomed?" Remy asked. Daddy growled and was about to say something when I cut him off,

"I'd love to." I said. Daddy looked at me, concern reflecting off of his eyes,

"You be careful, and if he tries anything, knock him out." Daddy said

"Will do," I said

"There's my little Tora." Daddy said. I smiled and bounced off. First I dropped Magnus off at room 8 and then I took Remy and Betsy to room 42. Then I went back and knocked on Magnus' door,

"Hey, Magnus, are you ready to go?" I asked. There was no reply.

"Hey! Magnus! Are you ready to go?!" I asked. The door opened and Magnus stepped forward, closing the door behind him quickly so that I couldn't see his room.

"There was no need to shout." He said simply. I rolled my eyes,

"I wouldn't have shouted if you had answered me the first time I called." I said, simply. Magnus shrugged.

"Why didn't you answer?" I asked

"Because I didn't have to, now are we going on this tour or not?" Magnus asked. I nodded,

"Yeah, we're going. Where do you want to go first, around the mansion or places around town?" I asked.

"Anywhere that isn't here." Magnus said. I nodded and started to walk. Magnus followed, not seeming to care that he was being so slow that I was sure birds would start to nest in his long black hair. Eventually we got away from the mansion and Magnus started to lighten up,

"Hey, do you have a park nearby?" He asked. I thought about it,

"Yeah, there is a park, but I haven't gone there in years, I don't know if I can remember the way." I said. He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged,

"Well, if you can't do it..." Magnus said

"I can! I'll try, I mean, I'll find it." I said. We walked in silence for a while, no one had ever made me stutter or lose words, usually it was the other way around. Strange. Once we got to the park Magnus' face lit up,

"Great." He said, and he didn't say it sarcastically. I smiled to myself; I like people to be happy around me. I went and sat on a swing and was surprised to see Magnus join me. I smiled, he may be moody, but he seemed nice enough.

"How old are you xenia?" He asked. The question caught me off guard and I couldn't find an immediate answer.

"Sixteen." I finally managed to say.

"Junior or senior?" He asked. I looked at him, puzzled,

"Pardon?" I asked

"Are you in junior year or senior year at school?" He asked. I shook my head,

"I don't go to school, I get taught by uncle hank and granddad." I said. He nodded, and then he fell silent again.

"How old are you?" I asked. He smiled,

"Seventeen." He said. I nodded, and then I fell silent. This was weird, usually conversations around me were gripping, I always had something to say, whether it was sweet, flirty or cutting, I bet it was because I got up this morning, I knew I should have stayed in bed. That was when I realised that Magnus was staring at me; I blushed and looked at the floor beneath me feet.

"What're you thinking?" He asked me. I blushed,

"I was thinking that I should have stayed in bed this morning, my brain doesn't seem to be functioning properly." I said, then I realised what I had said and blushed again. When I liked up he was still smiling.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, not wanting to be rude. He smiled again and I swear I saw him blush,

"I was thinking about how to kiss you without you beating me up." He said. This took me completely off guard, I had no idea what to say; actually I did.

"Ask me." I said. He smiled,

"Kiss me?" He asked. I smiled,

"Maybe later." I said. He nodded, still smiling.

"I'll remember that." He said. I hope he will!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

After we'd gone to the park we went to the auto shop.

"Look at that! 385 horsepower, 0-60 in 4.7 seconds and all for only $106,100.00, a bargain really." Magnus said, practically drooling over the 911carrere 4S cabriolet. It was just a car; guys just didn't seem to get that.

"Are you planning on buying one?" I asked. He nodded, not taking his eyes off of the car,

"I am so getting this car, its epic." He said. I smiled,

"A little bit expensive, don't you think?" I asked. He shook his head,

"Soon, it will be mine." He said, and then he looked away from the car and back at me,

"So where to next?" He asked. I smiled,

"How about some ice cream?" I asked. We went to the ice cream van that I knew would be around the corner and ordered two magnums, his dark and mine light. Then we went back to the park to eat them, me sitting on my swing and Magnus on the floor in front of me.

"So, why dark chocolate?" I asked. He looked at me, an eyebrow arched.

"What? You can tell a lot about a person by their favourite things." I said. He smiled,

"Because it reflects my personality." He said. I rolled my eyes,

"No, seriously." I said.

"Fine, if you must know dark chocolate is healthier." He said. I laughed,

"Do not tell me that you're weight conscious." I said

"I'm not; it's just that my body is a temple and all that." He said, huffily. I stopped laughing,

"Sorry, that was rude of me." I said, looking down at my hands. A warm hand touched my cold one and I looked up,

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter, I was just making a fuss." He said. I smiled; he really was a nice guy.

"So, why light?" He asked me. I laughed,

"Because it tastes better." I said. Magnus feigned outrage,

"You take that back! Nothing is better than dark, not ever!" He said. I giggled,

"Oh, yeah, but you know what is better than dark?" I asked

"What?" He asked,

"Light." I said. He laughed,

"So not." He said, standing up. I stood up too and we walked back up to the mansion gates, arguing about what was better than dark chocolate, he wouldn't even settle for salad! But when we got to the gates he started to be more distant, he only answered in one syllable answers until we reached the door, where he shut up completely. We got inside and daddy was waiting for us in the hallway,

"How are you sweetie?" He asked

"I'm great daddy." I said, hugging him

"He didn't try anything on, did he?" Daddy asked.

"Daddy! Don't be so rude, he's standing just there!" I said, but when I turned around, Magnus was gone. I went to my room and sat on my bed, reading my book, but I just couldn't get into it; so I put it down and went to have a shower in my en suite bathroom. Before I even reached the door handle there was a knock from my other door,

"Come in!" I said. Uncle hank walked in and smiled at me,

"Xenia, your father and I are taking some old friends of ours to the pub; you don't mind staying here, do you?" Uncle hank asked. I shook my head,

"Is Magnus staying here?" I asked, trying to be my normal questionable self and trying so hard not to blush. I'm very sure that I failed miserably, but at least uncle hank didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, he's staying; he said he didn't want to come, as he had quite a lot of home work to catch up on. We're out again tomorrow morning, very early on, we're collecting Xavier and then returning, by the time we've returned could you please be in the outfit you're going to wear, we don't want you being unprepared." Uncle hank smiled and then left. I sat on my bed; listening, uncle hank and daddy were conversing,

"Xenia! If anyone comes to the door ask to see their invite and then show them to their rooms!" Uncle hank called up.

"Will do!" I called back. Then the door closed, the mansions gates opened, the cars drove off and the mansions gates closed. I didn't feel like having a bath anymore. So I lay on my bed. I was almost a sleep when there came a knock from the front door. I got up and ran down the corridor, stairs and then corridor to the door. I opened it, behind it was a boy, around my age with blonde hair that just covered his eyes, and he smiled,

"Hey, I'm Cal Drake; i'm here for Xavier's party." Cal said. I smiled,

"Can I see your invite?" I asked. He handed me the invite, although I already knew that he was invited, id typed up the invites myself. I nodded and handed him back his invite,

"Right this way, you can have room 14." I said. He nodded and followed, eventually we reached room 14. He stopped and looked at me for a while,

"You're hot." He said, after what seemed like much consideration. I blushed; it was nice of him to notice.

"Thank you, you're not too bad looking yourself." I said. He smiled at me,

"Are you gonna come back?" He asked. I was more than slightly confused,

"Come back to where?" I asked

"Come back to see me, you know it's rude to leave guests alone for too long." He said. I mentally slapped myself,

"Oh, ok, maybe later, there are more than one guest in this house and I have to play maid." I said. His smile grew wider and cockier,

"You can play maid with me." He suggested. I blushed, again,

"Maybe some other time, but if you want something there should be a rope above your bed, just pull it and I'll get you whatever you need." I said, before turning my back and leaving. Then I went to room number 8. I took a deep breath before knocking,

"Come in!" A voice called from inside. I opened the door and poked my head inside. Magnus was sat on his bed, reading a car magazine; he smiled up at me,

"Well, what brought you to this neck of the woods?" He asked, smiling.

"Maid service." I said. Magnus looked up,

"I don't need a maid," He said, disappointing me greatly,

"But I'd like someone to talk to." He said. I smiled and closed the door,

"Kay, what do you wanna talk about?" I asked. He patted the bed beside him and sat up. I skipped over to him and sat down. We sat there staring at each other for a while, before he finally spoke,

"Do you remember earlier?" He asked. I nodded, not wanting to interrupt him.

"Do you remember saying that you might kiss me later?" He asked. I nodded again, my breath catching in the back of my throat.

"Well, it's later now." He said. Then he leant forwards, so that we were so close that our noses touched. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear, and then he leant forwards again, this time even slower. We were so close to kissing, when my maid bell rang. I inwardly cursed,

"I, I, i'm so sorry, I've got to go, I'll be back later though." I said, getting up and running downstairs to see who was ringing the maid chain. It was room 11, the grey-summers' room. I growled and headed for the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I got to the door of room 11; I took a deep breath before knocking,

"Come in!" came a voice from inside. I opened the door and looked around, lying on the bed at the far end of the room was a boy with long ginger hair, and I took this to be Scott-jean.

"You rang." I said. He sat up and nodded, and then he looked at me,

"I, I, I was told that this would be maid service, are you the maid?" He asked. I shook my head,

"Nope, i'm just the girl who had to cater for everybody." I said. He smiled,

"I'm Scott-jean." He said

"I'm xenia." I said. The boy seemed to choke on air; he backed into his pillows in fear,

"You tried to kill my mother." He said. I shook my head,

"No, actually I let your mother live, there is a difference, I admit it, I _was_ going to kill her, but that would have been too easy, she wasn't very nice to me." I explained. He nodded his head slowly,

"So, are you going to kill me?" He asked. I laughed, and then realised that he was being serious,

"No, I have no problem with you, you seem nice enough. Now what did you ring for?" I asked. He stopped trying to back into his pillow,

"I was wondering when tea was going to be ready." He said. I looked at him, wondering if he was being serious,

"Tea will be ready when you can be bothered to get off of your butt and make your own." I said, angrily. He nodded and I left. The bell rang again and I went to see which room wanted me now, it was room 12. This was going to be a long day. After finishing my day as maid, I went back to my room and saw that it was eleven thirty. It wasn't that late, but I was so tired. I crashed on my bed and looked at the ceiling, it was dark pink, like it had always been, as this had always been my room, I liked pink it was nice. I must have fallen asleep, because I suddenly felt a presence, to my left. I jumped at it, pinning the person to the ground, I growled, and looked at my attacker, lying underneath me, looking like they didn't know whether to laugh or scream, was Magnus. I climbed off of him and helped him to his feet,

"Magnus, what the hell are you doing in my room at this time of night?" I asked, rubbing my eyes sleepily. I could tell that he was trying not to laugh or smile,

"Actually, it's the morning, I came to wake you up, but you looked so content, sleeping there, so I just sat here until you woke, I was only here for about five minutes, I swear." Magnus said. I rubbed my head,

"Oh no, it can't be the morning! I have so much to do, what time is it?" I asked. Magnus looked guilty,

"Eleven thirty." He said. Unbelievable!

"I thought you said it was the morning!" I accused

"Well technically, it's still the morning for a good half an hour." Magnus said.

"Well, it looks like i've gotten myself a volunteer." I said

"A volunteer for what?" Magnus asked

"For arranging the party, of course, we have a lot of things to do in such a short time, can I trust you to do food and drink?" I said

"Food _and _drink? Isn't that a lot to do? What are you doing?" Magnus asked. I sighed, boys,

"I am doing decorations, music, entertainment and getting myself dresses." I said

"Well I have to get dressed too." Magnus said

"So? Girls always take a lot of time getting dressed, you should know that." I said

"Why should I know that? Just because i'm so amazingly handsome doesn't mean that I know everything that there is to know about girls." Magnus said. I smiled and shook my head,

"Someone's in a better mood." I commented

"Yeah, well, no parents and you see the fun side of me."Magnus said, laughing

"Well hop to it! We only have five hours to get everything sorted!" I said, panicking slightly

"Will do." Magnus said, walking off.

By four o'clock the mansion was a shining hall of fun. Everything was ready. Then I heard a car,

"Their coming! Their coming!" I shouted at the guests who rapidly hid behind the closest object that they could find. The door opened and the light switched on,

"Surprise!" We all shouted, jumping up from behind our objects. I ran up and hugged granddad as best as I could,

"Happy birthday, granddad." I whispered into his ear.

"Xenia, you did all of this by yourself?" Granddad seemed amazed

"Not _all_ by myself, Magnus helped me." I said

"Where is Magnus?" Uncle hank asked

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in hours." I said. Everyone walked off in separate directions, to eat, to drink and to dance. It seemed amazing. I spent the majority of my time showing everyone where everything was and generally being helpful. But it got even better, that was when I saw Magnus coming down the stairs, he was wearing a suite! He looked amazing! I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Magnus." I said into his chest, before letting go

"You're welcome. I love your dress, by the way." Magnus said. I blushed; I was wearing a red sleeveless dress with a huge slit up the side.

"Thank you, you clean up well too." I commented. He looked down at himself,

"Thanks, I don't usually wear this sort of thing, but, you know, it's a special occasion and all so, it was compulsory." Magnus said. I smiled,

"So, do you wanna ditch this lot and go play in the garden?" I asked him. He smiled,

"Sounds like a plan to me." He said. We walked outside, to the tree beneath my window, and sat on the rim around the fountain.

"So, have you found anything better than white chocolate yet?" I asked. He smiled,

"Yep." He said. I looked at him,

"Are you gonna tell me?" I asked. He shook his head,

"But I can show you." He said. He leant in towards me and planted the lightest kiss upon my lips. I smiled,

"Definitely better but...." I said. He looked upset,

"But what?" He asked. I smiled,

"Next time, don't go so easy on me, i'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I said. He smiled,

"I can deal with that." He said. He leaned in and kissed me again, but this time we didn't break apart, it was the best kiss id ever had. Finally we broke apart for air. We sat there, panting, and laughing because we were panting, until eventually we got our breath back. Then I leant my head on his shoulder,

"That was nice; we should definitely do that again." I said. He chuckled, making my whole body move,

"Yeah, we should, and a lot more often." He said. I nodded, although I didn't know if he noticed.

"What time is it?" I asked. Magnus looked at his watch,

"Midnight." He said. I sat bolt upright, it couldn't be so late. Well, time flies when you're having fun. I suddenly realised that I was exhausted. I slumped down further.

"No, come on, we gotta get you to bed." He said, stroking my head. I purred,

"Do I have to?" I asked

"I'm afraid so." He said

"Well, does it have to be _my_ bed?" I asked. He looked down at me, startled,

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Guess." I said. He leant down and kissed me, before picking me up and walking me through the back entrance and up the stairs, he kicked his door open and then kicked it shut. Then he lay me down in his bed. He ran his hands through his hair and looked at me; I smiled up at him and then he sat on the side of the bed next to me. I sat up and started to kiss him, forcing his mouth open with mine. Then, while he was distracted, I pushed off his jacket, he didn't even care, and then his tie, and then I unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a distinctly buff chest. I ran my hands over it, and we continued to kiss, until we were too tired to kiss anymore, then we fell asleep curled up next to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I woke up and stretched, I jumped as I felt something hard against my back. I turned and saw Magnus, and the past days memories came flooding back to me. I smiled and slipped out of bed. I undid his window and jumped from there to my balcony. I got changed, brushed my hair and teeth before sneaking back over to his window. I stared at him sleeping, he seemed so peaceful. He always seemed so much more peaceful when his parents weren't around, I wonder why? I carefully sat on the edge of his bed, so that I could have a better look. I looked out of the window and almost jumped out of my skin when a hand grabbed me around the waist and tugged me down onto the bed. It's a good thing that there was a firm pair of lips to great mine to stop me from screaming! When Magnus finally let me go he smiled down at me,

"Good morning." He said smiling.

"Good morning." I said, more than slightly out of breath. He smiled again,

"So, where do you think that you snuck off to? You had your poor boyfriend worried sick!" He said. I smiled,

"So you're my boyfriend now?" I asked

"Of course." Magnus said, with a nod. I laughed,

"Don't I even get a say?" I asked. Magnus shook his head,

"Nope, because if I let you decide, then you're going to be swamped by adoring male fans, and then you'll decide that it's better to have hundreds of boys after you, rather than just one." Magnus said

"You do realise that, that wouldn't happen, I would choose you." I said

"Well, just to be on the safe side, I won't ask you, you'll just be mine." He said smirking

"And what if I don't want to be yours?" I asked him

"Then I'll just have to persuade you otherwise."He said

"Persuade me how?" I asked

"Like this." He said, leaning down and crushing my mouth with his. We stayed that way for what must have been a very long time, because soon there was a knock on the door. I'd like to say that we treated the whole situation with grace and dignity. In other words we panicked. In the end I hung upside-down on the ceiling.

"Come in!" Magnus called. Remy walked in,

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Betsy asked, closing the door behind her. Her purple hair was wet, so she must have just had a shower.

"Really, really well." Magnus said; which made me blush from where I was hanging on the ceiling.

"That's great to hear, I was wondering if you'd like some breakfast." Betsy said

"I'm fine, but thanks anyway mom." Magnus said. Betsy shook her head,

"Teenagers." She muttered to herself, before leaving and closing the door behind her. Once id heard her walk down the stairs, I jumped off of the ceiling, and fell into Magnus' waiting arms. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me, I smirked,

"You do realise that you haven't changed since last night, don't you?" I asked. He looked down at himself. Then placed me on the bed,

"Wait right here." He said, before walking into his en suite bathroom to get changed. He was only a few seconds and when he came back, he jumped on me and the kissing continued.

"Look, i'm getting more than slightly agitated." I said when we came up for air at one point.

"Hey, babe, what's eating ya?" He asked. I shrugged, I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was definitely something that didn't quite add up.

"You're probably hungry, babe, you haven't had any breakfast yet." Magnus offered. That was when I struck me,

"Daddy." I said. Magnus smiled down at me,

"That is so cute." He said smiling. I shook my head, trying to comprehend all of the things swirling around in my head,

"No, daddy hasn't come and asked me to have breakfast." I said. Magnus sat up,

"And my dad hasn't come and pestered me to go outside and to get a life." Magnus said. I sat up as well,

"Maybe we should just go and see that they're alright." I said

"Yeah, I'll see you in a moment." Magnus said. We both got up and left his room, but as soon as he'd left my sight, I began to crawl around on all fours and sniff the ground. There were too many new scents for me to pick up any intruders. I ran to room sixteen. I knocked on the door. There was no answer. I kicked the door open. Daddy's room looked normal. The weights in the corner, by the window, the unmade bed, and the half open draws. But something caught my eye, the window was closed. Daddy always left the window open, he loved the scent of the fresh air, it was _never_ closed. So, where was daddy?

"Xenia! Xenia!" Magnus shouted from the bottom of the stairs. I ran to him,

"What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head,

"Dad, mum, they're gone." He said, shaking his head back and forth.

"Maybe they went outside, for some fresh air, with daddy." I suggested. Magnus looked at me,

"He's gone too, isn't he?" Magnus asked. I nodded slowly.

"Shit! Where the hell... is there anyone else in the house?" Magnus asked. I shrugged,

"I don't know, wait, yes, yes there are!" I said.

"Which rooms? Maybe they know something." Magnus said

"Eleven and room fourteen." I said

"I'll check eleven, you check fourteen." Magnus said. I nodded and we both ran up the stairs. I kicked the door to room fourteen open, on the bed at the far end of the room sat cal drake, in nothing but his boxers, reading a car magazine. I had no idea what to do. Cal looked up and smiled,

"All you had to do was knock." He said, in a slow and lazy drawl. I blushed,

"Have you seen my daddy?" I asked. He cocked an eyebrow,

"And may I be so bold as to ask, who your _daddy_ is?" Cal asked.

"Logan, James Logan Howlett." I said. It sounded weird saying daddy's name. Cal sat up,

"About an hour ago, why?" He asked.

"He's gone. Where did he say he'd be?" I asked. Cal shook his head,

"He didn't, he just told me to get out of his way." Cal said. I growled and cal smiled,

"Ohhh, feisty, would you like to join me?" Cal asked

"Join you with what?" I asked cautiously. Cal smiled,

"Well, I was about to toss up, but you'd be even better." He said, licking his lips. I shook my head,

"Sorry, but this is way more important." I said. Just then Magnus ran over,

"Is there anyone... why is he half naked?" Magnus said, glaring at cal. Cal smiled,

"I'm sorry what's your name again?" Cal asked me

"Xenia." I said. Cal nodded and turned to Magnus,

"Well you see, xenia here was just about to join me for some, one on one time, when you so rudely interrupted." Cal said. I blushed,

"No, I was asking you if you'd seen daddy." I said

"Well, had he?" Magnus asked me

"About an hour ago, he very rudely almost knocked me over." Cal said. Magnus glared,

"Shut up, no one was talking to you, just about you." Magnus said

"Magnus!" I said, in shock more than anything else

"What? That guy's a Nob." Magnus said. I glared at him; it honestly wasn't a very nice thing to say.

"At least I have one." Cal said almost sweetly. Magnus surged forward, but I stopped him,

"Do you two know each other?" I asked. They both nodded. Cal stood up,

"Oh, yes, me and Maggie go _way_ back." Cal said

"Maggie?" I was too confused at that point

"Oh, yes, that was Magnus' nick name, back in second grade." Cal said

"Shut up!" Magnus said. I looked from one boy to the other,

"You used to go to school together?" I asked

"Oh, yes we did, but I suppose he told you all about that didn't he?" Cal said. I shook my head.

"Well, maybe I should inform you." Cal said. I looked at Magnus, who looked like he was going to punch cal in the face,

"You dare, you stupid little..." Magnus started, but cal interrupted him,

"Ah, ah, ah, sticks and stones. I was talking the lady." Cal said

"Look I don't want to hear it; I just want to know where my daddy is!" I shouted

"Then you'd better come with me, I know someone who knows everything." Magnus said


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

We stood inside room 11; it seemed like the only room in the mansion that was actually wrecked. There were torn bed sheets, strewn open draws and above all else, Scott-jean, lying on the bed, and ice pack to his forehead and a small cut on his cheek, his long ginger hair flailing helplessly around his body.

"I thought you said that you knew someone that knew everything." Cal said, snidely

"He does know everything; he was there when they took his parents and sister." Magnus said, through gritted teeth.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be giving us the information that we need; he's just lying there, looking sorry for himself." Cal said.

"Scott-jean, could you please tell us what happened?" I asked. Scott-jean tried to nod, but hurt his head in the process.

"I'll try my best. You see, my sister and I were playing a game of chess; she was winning, as always, she always was a better telepath than me, mom was sleeping and dad was reading. Then the window smashed open, as you can very well see, and in jumped this _thing_. I can't describe it any better than that, it was big and hairy and had claws, and it was definitely the most terrifying most terrifying moment of my life. I was going to shout, to do something that made me feel less useless, when a blur of red shot towards me, I couldn't use my powers anymore and then the red thing hit me, I fell and, well, here I am." Scott-jean said. I thought about this for a moment, none of it added up, why would someone take Scott-jeans parents and sister, and not Scott-jean.

"Could you describe the _thing_ a little bit better?" I asked. Scott-jean nodded,

"It was big, very big, somewhere in the six foots, it had a main, it wasn't wearing any clothes, it was a sort of golden yellowy colour." Scott-jean said. I nodded, pretending that it meant something, which, it didn't.

"How about the red blur?" I asked.

"It wasn't all red, it had skin, I think, and it also had long brownish hair." Scott-jean said. I nodded, it still meant nothing. There was a sound like a car door slamming.

"What was that?" I asked. All three boys looked around,

"I didn't hear anything." Magnus said

"Neither did I, for once Maggie and I are in agreement, maybe, you're so stressed out from losing your _daddy_ that all your nerves have been frazzled, and you're starting to hear things." Cal suggested. I growled at him,

"No, there was definitely a car, I know there was, I heard it." I said

"Maybe you're wrong." Cal suggested. I shook my head,

"No, no i'm not, there was the slam of a car door, I know it, maybe not a car door, but definitely a door." I said. I sniffed the air. Cal shook his head,

"Told you she was losing her mind, look, now she thinks she's a dog!" Cal exclaimed. I growled and concentrated on smelling the air. Fuel, I could smell fuel. It wasn't car fuel; it was far too strong to be car fuel. Jet fuel.

"Somebody's here." I said.

"Great, let's all have a party, what with a crazy dog girl and some imaginary people!" Cal said laughing. I growled, but before I could say anything, there was a knock at the door. I smirked at Cal,

"Still think i'm crazy?" I asked. The knock came again.

"What do we do? We're all doomed!" Scott-jean cried hysterically.

"Don't do anything." I ordered. There was a smashing sound, the kind that comes from broken wood.

"They've broken down the door, how nice of them."I said

"What do we do?" Magnus asked.

"Scott-jean, get under the bed, cal, go into the cupboard, Magnus, go into the bathroom, now!"I ordered. They all did as I said. Then, I climbed up the wall and hung onto the ceiling, like I had done earlier in the day. Two men walked into the room, they were holding guns. I waited until they were slightly further into the room before I jumped down on them. They fell to the floor beneath me.

"Come on guys! There are more of them!" I shouted. The boys ran out from their hiding places. We ran down the corridor until we reached room sixteen. Beside the door was a light switch. I pulled the cover back and put my eye against it. The machine did a quick retinal scan and the door opened. We ran in and I locked the door behind us.

"What the hell was that about? Are you a spy or something?" Cal asked. I shook my head,

"Nope, daddy did this, it's the escape route, he always thought that someone would come for either him, me, uncle hank or granddad, so he took some precautions." I said. I ran to the weights, I went to the smallest one and took the weights off of it so that I just had the bar.

"Why did you assume that people wanted you?" Magnus asked

"I didn't assume, but daddy, granddad and uncle hank thought otherwise, I always thought that they were just being paranoid old men, but it seems that they were right." I said, moving daddy's bed. Behind daddy's bed was a small hole. I stuck the weight stick into the hole and twisted it to the right. I heard footsteps, drawing nearer. Then I shoved the stick completely into the wall. A door opened a door that hadn't been there before.

"Come on!" I said. The boys followed me down the corridor, there were two passage ways. Then the door shut behind us,

"Which way now?" Magnus asked.

"You guys stay here, I'll be back in a second, I need to pick something up." I said. The three of them nodded and I ran down the left passageway. It led to a small room. There was a chest in the middle of the room. I ran up to it, it had a small square cut out of it, in place of a key. I removed my choker necklace and placed the emerald against it. The lock opened and I grabbed the box from inside the chest. Then I ran down the corridor and back to the boys,

"We were starting to worry about you, what's in the box?" Cal said

"Stuff, now come on." I said. We ran down the right passage way, which led into another small room. In the small room was a painted box on the floor. I stood in it and the boys followed. I knelt close to the ground, where you could see three small holes, and inserted my claws. The box opened out and we all fell into what I knew to be the blackbird.

"We should be safe in here." I said. Scott-jean was jigging up and down,

"Safe? You call this safe? Where the hell are we? And by the way, are the men with guns your friends?" Scott-jean asked. I looked at Scott-jean, I was sure that he was hallucinating, still a little bit fragile from his hit on the head.

"There are no men with guns." I said. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Yes there are, they're standing out there, should we wave?" Scott-jean said. I looked out of the back window. The room that the blackbird was in was a vast metal room. The space was now occupied with fifty or sixty armed men.

"Oh, dear." I muttered.

"I know, it's tragic, they're too late for Xavier's birthday party, we should invite them to the next, they seem nice." Scott-jean said, in a dream like state. This wasn't good, this really wasn't good. Magnus walked up to my side,

"Who are they?" He half whispered. I shook my head,

"I... I don't know." I said. Cal was sitting in one of the chairs,

"Well, this is great, i'm not even eighteen and i'm going to be murdered by a bunch of psychos, in this metal death trap, with you lot as company!" Cal said, he was almost laughing. One of the men stepped forward, mega phone in hand,

"Xenia Howlett, come with us!" He shouted.

"Oh, so they do know you xenia, is it your birthday? Did they bake a cake?" Scott-jean asked. I had to get out of here, they couldn't get the box, they just couldn't. I ran to the front of the blackbird and sat in the seat. I pressed an array of buttons,

"Strap yourselves in!" I shouted above the roar of the engine. The armed men started to take cover as the blackbird sped down the room, it was going to hit the far wall, we were all going to die. As I braced myself for sudden impact the wall moved and the blackbird flew off into the air. I turned around to see the armed men shooting at us, but we were too far away for their pathetic bullets to do us any harm. Magnus walked up to me and sat in the chair next to me,

"Well done, babe, now, where are we going exactly?" He asked. What he didn't realise, was that I didn't have a clue.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

It was the most beautiful island that I'd ever seen.

"Yes, now we can find civilisation and they can send me home!" Cal jumped up and down in excitement. There were two strange orange lights; they seemed to be getting bigger, though that must have been my imagination. The weirdest thing about them was the fact that it was the middle of the day, why would they have lights on in the middle of the day?

"What are those?" I asked to no one in particular. Magnus stood up to get a better look, and then he shrugged and sat back down.

"Fire, fire everywhere, in your pants and in your hair," Scott-jean sang at the top of his voice. I looked closer, scoot-jean was right, it was fire, and it was coming closer. I looked at all of the buttons and pressed the auto-pilot button so that it was off. Then I took the wheel, I made a sharp right and then a sharp left, narrowly avoiding the two jets of fire. Then the jet was jerked downwards, I wasn't even doing anything, it wasn't me, someone else was controlling the jet. The jet crashed to the ground and my vision went black. When I opened my eyes, Magnus was crawling over to me, when he reached me he pulled me up and wiped my forehead, his hand came back red.

"Xenia? Xenia? Are you ok? Xenia please, if you're ok, please tell me," Magnus choked on his last words. I tried to speak to tell him that I was alright, but when I opened my mouth to speak, blood trickled out instead. Magnus picked me up as best as he could and held me to him, his body was warm, I hadn't realised how cold I was. I looked around, there were pieces of the jet scattered around me, I looked down at myself and saw a piece of seatbelt, lying limply on my lap. I couldn't see Scott-jean or cal, but my vision was blurry, they could have been sitting right next to me and I wouldn't have known. All the while I heard Magnus' voice, trying to keep me with him.

"Don't leave me babe, remember who you are, remember you daddy, remember wanting to kill cal, remember last night, stay with me, don't leave me, ok? I only just got you and I don't want to lose you this soon," Magnus continued to talk. I looked at his mouth, it was still moving, but I couldn't hear any words, my vision was going red. A shadow passed over us and a hand touched Magnus' shoulder. Magnus stood up, with me in his arms and followed the quickly retreating figure. I coughed and blood spilled down my front and onto Magnus' hands, but he didn't let go of me. I must have passed out because I woke up in a room, similar to my own; it was dark pink and had a four poster bed, which I was lying on, the difference was where everything was, and the fact that there was another bed next to mine. An arm was poking out of it. I sat up, and my head spun, but I was determined to see who was on the other bed. I stood up and my legs gave out from underneath me. The person on the bed next to me looked around, long black hair flying around his head, and then looked down at me. Magnus rushed over to me and picked me up, and then he carried me over to his bed. He sat down with me on his lap, he smiled weakly at me.

"How are ya doing babe?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"Alright, i've seen better days," I said. He smiled and planted a butterfly kiss on my cheek.

"Why?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"Babe, you've been in a coma for over a week," He said. I looked at him to see whether he was joking or not, he wasn't.

"Why? What happened?" I asked. Magnus looked at me, deciding whether or not to tell me.

"The jet crashed, well it was pulled down by..." Magnus started, when the door to the room opened and in walked an old looking man with white hair, he smiled at me.

"Xenia, I see you've woken up, how are you feeling love?" The man asked. I looked from the man to Magnus.

"Who are you?" I asked. The man laughed.

"My name is Magnus Maximof," He said. This was way too confusing, two Magnus' in one room.

"I don't know you," I said, simply. Daddy had always told me to never talk to strangers.

"Yes, you do. I'm your grandfather." He said. My head swam and the world tilted in front of me. And that time, I was sure that id fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I'm not quite sure when I woke up, all I knew was that I was tired, so tired in fact, that for I while, I pretended to be asleep, to get to know my surroundings. I was in the same dark pink room, though, this time, no one was here. Then I remembered what had happened, remembrance flooded over me. We'd crashed. Magnus. Where was he? I needed him, we had to escape, there was a man, I remembered vaguely. He'd lied, he'd said that he was my grandfather, but that couldn't be right, he lied, he'd brainwashed Magnus. He had to have, that or he was keeping i'm captive, torturing him in the most cruel of ways. I stood up, feeling the world sway around me, I up righted myself by holding onto the nearest wall. I looked down at myself, my clothes had changed, but who had changed them? I shuddered to think. I was in a small and short, silk white nightdress. I shook my head. Where are you Magnus? I need to find him. I walked out of my room, quietly, carefully, I didn't want any of my captures to find me. I sniffed the air, but I couldn't catch his scent, there were so many. I didn't recognise any of them. I walked down the metallic corridor, my bare feet protesting from the cold, but I continued, regardless. I turned a corridor, where I caught a scent. It wasn't Magnus', it was Cals. I ran down the corridor, ignoring the fact that I was leaning to the left, ignoring the pounding in my head. I ran to where the scent was strongest, the trail brought me to a door, identical to all of the others, except that it was covered in Cals scent. I barged in. Cal was lying on his bed, asleep, and, yet again, he was in his underwear. I slammed the door closed and he sat up startled. He rubbed his eyes and stared at me.

"Xenia? What the heck are you doing out of bed?" Cal asked. I couldn't help myself, I felt a sudden pang of loneliness swell inside of me. I ran over and hugged him, in all of his half-naked, sullen, tired glory. He hugged me back for a moment before he held me at arms length.

"Now, i'm not sure whether to be glad for your sudden affection towards me, or to be worried that you're out of bed" He said. I pulled at his arm.

"We have to go, we have to find Magnus and Scott-Jean!" I told him. He looked at me in confusion.

"What? Why do we have to do that?" He asked.

"We're not safe here, we have to find our parents," I told him. He shook his head.

"You're confused, we are safe here, magneto has been taking care of us, taking care of you. Magnus is fine, he's out walking as far as I know. And your grandfather's here, you're _real_ grandfather," Cal told me. He must have been brainwashed too.

"But we crashed! We could have died!" I told him.

"That was an accident, they thought we were intruders. This is Genosha, it's a safe haven for mutants, people like me, people like you, though i'm not so sure what you can do," He said. Before I could argue with him, the door opened. I growled and changed on the spot, my tiger fur of great warmth to my goose-pimpled skin, I hissed at the two girls in the doorway. The girls were twins, one with green hair, the other with blue. They stared at me, obviously frightened. Cal looked at me.

"Whoa, so _that's_ what you do," He said.

"Cal," Said the blue haired girl.

"Magneto wants to speak with you," Her twin finished.

"Xenia, it's ok, these two are Lily and Izzy Maximof. They're your cousins," He said, getting up.

"Thank you girls, I will be along shortly," Cal said, both girls nodded and scuttled away.

"They're _my_ cousins?" I asked and Cal nodded, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Yes, on your mother's side," He told me. My mother. I'd always known that I'd had a mother, but I'd never really thought much about her, daddy didn't talk about her, ever.

"So that means..." I started and Cal nodded again.

"Yes, that man, Magnus, Eric, most people call him, Magneto, he's your grandfather, not Xavier, he just pretends to be your grandfather," He told me, pulling on some trousers.

"How do you know this?" I asked quietly.

"We've been here for three weeks, i've had quite a time to learn about you. Now, I must be off. Mustn't keep magneto waiting. We should do this again sometime, but next time, you should be the one wearing next to no clothes," He said, walking towards the door before pausing.  
"I'll send someone up for you," He added, walking away.

I waited three hours, according to Cal's clock, for someone to come and explain things to me. Eventually, there came a knock from the door. When I didn't answer, the door opened, and, in the dimness of the unlit room, I saw a figure enter. Although I had long ago changed back to my human form, I'd left my teeth and claws, just in case. I growled and the figure closed the door.

"Xenia? Are you awake?" Magnus' voice broke through my anger and I leapt off the bed and through myself at him, holding him tightly. He held me back, just as tight, chuckling to himself.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked, and I realised that my claws were pressed into his skin. I tried to look at him through the darkness, he wasn't wearing a shirt, that was evident. His upper torso was coated in a thin layer of sweat.

"Where have you been," I asked, retracting my claws.

"I was out running. Cal came and told me that you were in his room, and that you'd been waiting for someone to come and get you for quite a while now. I think he was hoping that you would be angry at me. Are you?" He said. I held him to me again.

"I could never be angry at you," I said. He walked me over to the bed and sat me down on his lap, with one leg on either side of him.

"Cal said that you jumped him, and that he was only wearing his boxers," Magnus told me.

"I didn't _jump_ hi, I... I hugged him, I felt so lonely," I told him.

"You've been out for a while, it's understandable," He said. I looked down at him.

"Please, I need you to explain all of this to me," I told him. He stared up at me.

"All of it?" He asked.

"All of it," I nodded. He sighed.

"Ok. As far as I know, your mother, Wanda Maximof, went missing soon after your birth, and when I say soon, I mean, right after you were born. No one knew what happened to her. Eric, though he's also known as Magnus or magneto, but we'll just call him Eric, he's your mother's father, but after your mother went missing, your father, Logan, wanted nothing more to do with our word, nothing more to do with mutants. That is, until you mutated, he went to Professor Charles Xavier and professor Hank McCoy for help. They helped you through you changing, and then they took you in, hank playing as your uncle and Xavier playing as your grandfather. Eric is your _real_ grandfather, and he's waited sixteen years to finally meet you," Magnus explained. I tried to process this all, my mother, my daddy, my real grandfather, I tried to, but it all just hurt my head.

"Maybe you need to lie down," Magnus said, looking at the face I pulled. I shook my head.

"No, I don't need that," I told him.

"What do you need?" He asked. As if to answer him, I leant down and kissed him. He kissed me back, pushing up to deepen our kiss. He licked my bottom lip, requesting entrance, which I allowed him. His tongue danced around in my mouth, and when I gently bit it, he made a low, guttural moan in the back of his throat. He pushed me onto the bed, lying gently on top of me. I wound my hands in his hair, stopping him from pulling away, though I doubted that he would. His hands moved upwards from their position on my hips, pushing up my nightdress, reaching under it, his hand warm on my stomach, sliding upwards, slowly, until... the door burst open and in sauntered Cal. He stared at us, me looking guilty and Magnus looking frustrated.

"Don't people ever knock?" He growled, making Cal laugh.

"I don't believe that I have to, given that this is _my_ room," He looked at me and tutted.

"I had such high hopes for you, I was hoping that this little predicament would occur between you and I, perhaps another time," Cal sighed. I looked away, blushing furiously.

"What do you want?" Magnus practically growled.

"Well, so many things, but most of those will have to wait until a more... appropriate time. Eric wants to see you, _both_ of you, though i'm not sure that _this_ is what he meant, by any means, you should go, and soon," Cal said. Magnus sighed and rolled off me. He scuttled out of the room, leaving me, with me nightdress half way up me, in Cal's bed, with Cal staring at me.

"As much as I like staring at you when you're like this, and as much as it pains me to say this, you'd better get dressed," He said, looking me up and down, it unnerved me, it was as if he was undressing me with his eyes.

"Into what?" I asked.

"Well, i'm sure that you could borrow one of my shirts, though it would look like we'd been... up to something," Cal smirked and I stood up.

"Are there any girls' clothes around here?" I asked.

"Well of course, your cousins have some lovely clothes, skimpy little numbers, but nothing that won't suit you," He said. I rolled my eyes and got out of the bed, fixing my nightdress, I tried to push past Cal, but his arm in the door frame stopped me from doing so. He leant down, so that his mouth tickled my ear.

"You will want me, you know that, don't you, one day, you'll beg for me, and i'm such a nice person, that i'll oblige," He whispered, his soft words sending shivers up me spine. I forced a glare and stalked past him down the corridor, though I could hear his laughter, trickling after me, sweet and musical, but coated in a strange chilling tone that filled me with dread.


End file.
